


Not What I Expected

by MoonwalkingCrab



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Virgin Kylo Ren, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo's a virgin who's been thinking about what he wants to do with Hux for a long time, but when it finally happens it isn't quite what he expects. Hux takes it upon himself to make sure his first time is exactly what he wants.</p><p>Edited 31/1/16 for what I hope is better writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What I Expected

“Where do you think you're going?” The enhanced voice of Kylo Ren echoed through the halls of the ship, stopping General Hux in his tracks.

“What does it matter to you Ren?” The exasperation was clear in the redheads voice. It had been a trying day, lightsabered consoles, endless reports and incompetent stormtroopers were taking their toll. Hux wasn't sure he could take much more without doing something stupid. And now Kylo Ren was in his way, it was as if he knew. As if he enjoyed tormenting him. “Please just stop, this is not a good time.”

“And what would you know about a good time General?” The metallic voice almost purred in his ear and Hux found himself turning to the taller man, reaching out to shove him.

Finally.

The thought rang clear through Kylo Ren's head. He smirked to himself behind his mask; the redhead in front of him was radiating a mixture of anger and passion that he could feel in his bones. Hux slammed the taller man against the wall, one hand diving beneath black robes to grab Kylo's hip in a rough embrace.

A slight giddiness shot through the Knight, “it's finally happening!” He'd craved the general's touch since he'd first spoken back to him, looking him directly in the visor disguising his eyes. From that moment he'd pictured them together in so many ways. He needed an equal, someone who wasn't afraid to stand up to him. Even if it meant looks of loathing and needling arguments. Kylo delighted in verbally sparring with the General, challenging him, pushing him as far as he dared.

He'd never been attracted to anyone before, never needed to feel the touch of another's skin against his but now he burned for it. His breath caught as Hux began to roughly run gloved hands up his chest, grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing against the wall once more.

“Raise your hands.” Hux's voice was a low growl. He'd show him exactly what happened when you pushed a First Order General too far.

Trembling Kylo slowly crossed his wrists above his head, he had hoped Hux would take charge, he wanted the guidance, but this was a little overwhelming. Hux's fingers had him in a vice grip, his other hand snaking inside dark cloth to twist against a sensitive nipple. Kylo grimaced a little, he'd expected pleasure but all there was was discomfort. Glancing at the general's face he saw only grim determination and another shiver went through him. Shit, this wasn't what he'd wanted, he tensed at the bruising fingers beneath his clothes, his mind racing... wait, wait wait.

Hux had him right where he wanted him, shivering under his touch. He removed his hand from Kylo's robes, reaching to unclasp the mask; he'd seen the other man's face before, but only in glimpses. He wanted more. The helmet dropped to the ground to reveal a deceptively young face, full lips and eyes blown wide. Hux drank in the sight of pupils dilated with desire, anticipation and … fear?

Kylo's lip trembled under the scrutiny of those icy eyes and the grip around his wrist slackened Hux's other hand sliding down to stroke a pale cheek, his anger dissipated at the vulnerability of the face before him. This was a mistake. Oh shit, he'd read this situation all wrong. Drawing himself up he stepped back and straightened his uniform, preparing himself to face death. He'd just molested the Supreme Leader's favourite in a burst of anger and the man hadn't even tried to fight back. There was no way to avoid being choked now, he cleared his throat while he still had the chance to draw breath.

“Forgive me Ren, my anger got the better of me. I understand the consequences of my actions.”

The dark haired man was looking at him, a picture of embarassment and confusion, dark brows raised with uncertainty. A deep blush was rising on his cheeks, ears red, he looked at the floor.

“No,” he mumbled, almost inaudibly, “I want this.”

The red-haired man scoffed. “Clearly.” Why the hell was the force-user tormenting him like this? He'd exposed his weakness, he fully expected to be discarded now.

Kylo meanwhile seemed to be trying to bore his way through the floor with his eyes, he glanced up at Hux, cheeks colouring even further. He muttered something, barely making a sound in the empty hallway.

“I've never done this before.”

“Oh.”

Hux's mind raced, this was unexpected. He'd thought the leader of the Knights of Ren could have had anyone he wanted. He'd expected a rough, quick encounter, the culmination of mutual frustration and rage. He hadn't been prepared for the almost tearful brown eyes and complete innocence of the taller man. A wave of protectiveness washed over him.

“Was this really how you wanted your first encounter to go?” he raised a quizzical eyebrow and closed the distance between them slightly. This was intriguing. The urge to touch overwhelming.

Ren ran a hand through his tousled hair, “I.. I don't know, I've pictured it before, many ways,” Their eyes met and Kylo moved forward, “but only ever with you.” His mind yelled out at him to shut up, Hux did not need to know about his stupid infatuation. He cringed internally biting his lower lip in frustration.

Something inside Hux pinged. Right. That was it decided. He turned on his heel.

“My quarters. Now.”

“What do you...?”

“We're going to do this properly, I'm not having your first time be up against some wall, now come with me Ren.”

“Kylo...”

Hux looked back at the dark-haired man and gave a soft smile, “Very well, you may also use my first name,” he faltered a moment, “if you want to.”

Kylo smirked slightly testing the name on his lips, it felt odd, “ I think I like Hux actually.”

“Hmm.”

 ***

Upon reaching his quarters Hux had a brief moment of uncertainty, should he really be doing this? Kylo Ren was unstable, a liability to the ship. He could easily kill him if he wanted to. On the other hand that look of desire had shot straight to his core and he realised he really, really wanted to take care of the younger man, give him the best first time possible. He felt a little giddy, did his quarters have mood lighting?

Kylo meanwhile was rocking awkwardly on his heels, trying to appear nonchalant. His fingers twisted themselves together as he stood watching the general's every move trying to quell the nerves inside him; the lights dimmed a little, went out completely then brightened again before returning to a comforting glow. Evidently Hux had mood lighting.

Hux muttered to himself, cursing the damn lights and turned to his guest. “Would you like a drink maybe?”

Kylo sat, perching himself on the end of Hux's bed. Maybe it would be a good idea, loosen him up a little. On the other hand he tended to go a little overboard when drinking, his emotions always just under the surface, “Um... I'm alright, thank you.” He picked a little at the blanket beneath him, suddenly afraid to look the redhead in the eye.

Hux removed his boots and sat next to him; removing his gloves he raised a hand to Kylo's cheek, stroking it softly. He drank in the sight of the other man's face before him and felt a hesitant hand reach up to stroke across his arm. He moved up to thread fingers through thick black curls. “Is this OK?” His quarters were soundproof but the question still came out as a whisper.

Kylo breathed out lightly and gave a small nod.

“Good, now just relax.” Hux leaned forward to press his lips against the other man's, it was soft and chaste and elicited a small sigh of contentment before Kylo reached up to cup his cheek and lean back in for more. Soft breaths mingled and their lips slid together once, twice before Hux darted his tongue across Kylo's lips eliciting a brief moan as slim arms wrapped around him in a firm, somewhat eager grasp. Hux pressed further to lightly nibble Kylo's bottom lip and recieved a small groan as the other man squeezed him tighter, warmth radiating from layers of tangled robes. One hand still tangled in dark hair Hux attempted to scoot them further up the bed resulting in a small struggle for balance teeth and noses knocking together as robes tangled about their legs. They landed together with a small jolt as Kylo's elbow jammed into the other man's ribs.

Kylo eyes flicked nervously, cheeks colouring yet again, “Sorry.” and Hux had to smile, who would have thought the man behind the mask could be so... adorable.

“Shh... I told you to relax." Strong hands stroked Kylo's back, both easing and increasing tension at the same time. Hux sat up and removed the jacket of his uniform revealing the black tank top underneath as well as his pale, toned arms and collarbone dusted with freckles. He helped Kylo tug off his cloak and boots before diving in for another kiss. This one was deeper and their tongues tangled together, breaths becoming ragged. Hux nipped lightly at Kylo's lower lip before trailing light kisses across his jaw and drawing his earlobe into his mouth, tonguing it lightly. Relishing the small gasps that escaped the younger man he began to run his hand up a muscled thigh. Kylo was rubbing circles on his back, mouth pressed into the side of his neck. Hux hummed with amusement at the other hand gripped tightly onto his arse then sucked in a sharp breath as mouth and tongue trailed down his throat. The man may not be confident with what he was doing but he definitely knew what he wanted, fingers already trailing near the hem of his shirt, brushing against his stomach.

“Ngh... Now that's not fair, you've still got far more clothes on than me.” Hux's fingers were brushing up Kylo's sides and the two men separated briefly allowing him to divest Kylo of his upper robes, revealing smooth pale skin peppered with small moles. Kylo's shoulders hunched then, nervousness resurging as he gripped his upper arm, covering himself. Hux took pity and stripped himself as well, leaving them both shirtless. Leaning forward once more he began to press small open mouthed kisses along a shaking collarbone.

“Mmm... Much better, now we're even.”

Kylo took in the bared chest of the general, the well toned abs and the dusting of freckles covering every inch and bit his lip, this was much closer to the fantasies he'd had. A brief thought of satin sheets fluttered across his mind, replaced instantly by the reality of the General holding him. Strong hands rubbed across his shoulders and their mouths fell together once more. Running his tongue across the older man's Kylo reached up to brush his thumb across a dusky pink nipple receiving a small gasp in return. They rolled together slightly half hard cocks rubbing together. Dual moans filled the air as Hux rolled Kylo underneath him. Dipping down he left a trail of small sucking kisses along a the long, pale throat delighting in the noises that followed in his wake.

He ran his hand down a trail of dark hair before looking to Kylo's eyes for approval; his dark curls were in disarray, his breathing becoming heavier by the second and Hux simply had to kiss him again. Pulling back he mouthed against the shell of Kylo's ear, "Do you want me to touch you?" Recieving only a low growl he palmed Kylo over the fabric of his trousers, feeling the hardness within, he rubbed it slowly, earning himself a low moan and his own cock twitched in response. He pulled his hand away to take Kylo by the hip and align them together. Slowly they rocked, Hux moving his hand to grab firm buttocks resulting in another gasp. Kylo breathed heavily, growing harder by the second. "Yes Hux, just like that."

Hux had to moan at that, loving the way his name sounded falling from those full, kiss-swollen lips. He wanted to grab, to take, to utterly ravage the body beneath him. He stopped himself suddenly, that was what got him into this situation in the first place. Besides, who was to say Kylo would be interested in that, maybe he'd want to be on top, long, lithe body thrusting into his. Hux felt his cock jump at the thought and realised he really didn't mind which way this went. He just wanted to please the younger man, to wring pleasure from every inch of his body.

Pulling apart, Kylo glared at Hux with impatience for a second, eyes just as quickly flicking away, voice quavering a little.

“Did I do something wrong?”

Hux chuckled, “Definitely not,” he ran a hand across the flat planes of Kylo's stomach, “I just thought before we go any further, I'd like to check exactly how you want this to go. You said you'd imagined this before.” His voice lowered a fraction and his eyes flashed darkly, “Tell me what you want me to do.”

Kylo's breath caught in his throat as he stuttered out, “Wha...whatever you want.” His face was naked, stripped of any masks, “I just want you,” eyes pleading, “kiss me, touch me, just let me feel you.” So many fantasies flashed through his head, one in particular standing out and his face reddened once more. Hux on top of him, covering him, filling his body completely.

Hux's fingers brushed down his chest, “Do you want me to ride you?” Kylo choked a little, eyes widening as Hux continued, murmuring in his ear, “or if you prefer I could take you, as hard or soft as you want.”

The dark haired man shuddered and pulled Hux close, tangling their tongues together once more, saliva mingling, tongues dancing together. He pulled back, eyes shining. “I want you to fuck me. Please.” Hux groaned and wrapped his arms around the taller man before quickly removing the last of their clothes fully revealing them to each other.

Hux reached down to stroke Kylo back to full hardness, mouths joined. He ran his hand up feeling the smooth skin of Kylo's cock before twisting his wrist at the head resulting in a long low moan as Kylo tried to return the favour with desperate grasps.

“It's OK love, this is all about you,” Hux whispered, speeding up his motions and feeling Kylo arch into his hand, precome spreading across the head of his cock. He increased his pace along the smooth shaft, alternating between hard squeezes and loose caresses. Kylo's moans were increasing as he rocked his hips, losing himself in the General's fist. He wouldn't last long at this pace.

“Ah... ah... not yet,” he slapped Hux's hand away, face flushed and chest heaving, not least from the term of endearment that had slipped past Hux's lips. Hux pulled his hand away and switched to kissing him languorously, hands roaming every inch of his body.

“Mmph, hold on,” Hux moved back, hand grasping the drawer of a small bedside cabinet, he pulled out a small bottle and a condom. Kylo felt a stab of jealousy, why did he have those, did someone else share his bed? Pictures filled his head of the General naked with other faceless men and women and a coldness filled his belly. They'd probably know what to do, they wouldn't need to be guided, they would know exactly what to do to have Hux writhing and begging for more. Hux felt a chill come over him, a small pressure in the back of his head. He could feel those dark eyes on him without even turning. “Something wrong?" A glower in return, "I know what the force feels like, I'm around you often enough.” He had a small smile as he turned towards Kylo but it disappeared when he saw the coldness in those dark eyes. He pressed a light kiss to his forehead “Hey, what is it?”

In an instant he had melted, the nervousness was back again. It amazed Hux, how quick Kylo could transform from a fearsome knight of the dark side to an insecure, lip-biting mess in seconds. He was blushing as he mumbled, “ Do you have a lot of people up here?”

“What?” Hux looked at Kylo in confusion. It had been months since he'd even felt the slightest spark of attraction, let alone acted on it. Kylo gave a brief motion to the drawer, following it with his eyes Hux quirked his eyebrows and gave a small laugh, “It's just good to be prepared,” his eyes darkened with lust as he crawled back over to Kylo, “you never know when you might need to give someone a good time.” He wrapped his arms around Kylo in an unexpected hug and bent to kiss him, the dark haired man surged up to meet him yet another shift in demeanor, this kiss screamed of emotion. Hux had no idea how long Kylo had wanted him but it was clear he wanted this and wouldn't let go easily, a prospect he found he didn't really mind, especially if this shy and endearing side was closer to the real Kylo Ren than he cared to admit. A thought for later at least.

He stroked down a pale cheek as he lowered Kylo onto the bed, trailing a path of kisses downwards. At the same time he uncapped the bottle and spread the cold lubrication on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm them. He took a moment to savour the sight of Kylo's upright cock in it's nest of dark curls before drawing it into his mouth. 

“Oh... Hux... oh!” Kylo's voice rumbled low in his chest, breath gasping out, back arching. He laved the underside with the flat of his tongue and bobbed his head, sucking lightly. At the same time he reached downwards to stroke his fingertip across the tight pucker of Kylo's opening, he felt rather than heard the gasp as he massaged gently, circling before he eased the tip of his finger in. He slowed down, caressing the head of Kylo's cock with his tongue as he slowly pushed in further, slowly, gently. Kylo's mouth was wide as he gasped above him.

“More! I can take it, please!”

Hux's cock twitched and he tasted a spurt of precome as he pushed his finger past the ring of muscle to massage Kylo's insides, he sucked harder, twirling his tongue as he began to move his finger around, curling, searching. Bobbing his head down further he took the younger man in as far as he could, working his throat to swallow him down. Hux felt fingers dragging through his hair as Kylo began to pant louder. Pulling off he looked up to see the knight looking utterly wrecked, chest heaving, eyes glassy, hair askew. Warmth filled Hux's stomach with the sudden thought that he was only person who'd ever seen this, that Kylo Ren trusted him enough to see this. Hux smiled with a warm glow in his chest that he really didn't want to put a name to as he managed to insert a second finger and begin scissoring them slowly, adjusting Kylo to the intrusion. 

Kylo was full, but not enough. He felt stretched, a slow burn spreading from every inch the General touched. Heat was racing through his body but chills spread across his skin, spikes of pure arousal jolting through him making him keen out. And then Hux curled his fingers, soft pads grazing against a spot that sent him writhing, calling Hux's name.

“Hux, Brendol, please, I need you, I want you!” Kylo was desperate, eyes threatening to tear over as Hux inserted a third finger, slowly stretching, massaging that spot that made him see stars, wringing cries from his lips before slowly pulling them out completely.

Hux gazed at the panting man below him, hair spread like ink on the pillow, savouring every second. “It'll be easier on you if you turn around,” he said as he rolled on the condom and slathered his cock, preading lube across it with langourous pumps. Kylo's eyes followed every movement.

“Nuh-uh, wanna see you, need to see your face.” Their eyes locked, Hux leaned down, kissing him soundly, positioning himself at Kylo's entrance.

“OK I'm going to go slow, I don't want to hurt you, just hold on to me, I'll take care of you.” Kylo's eyes closed and he groaned deeply as Hux slowly, inexorably began to push in.

Kylo felt fuller than ever before, hot waves rushing up his spine as he was stretched out, he tossed his head back and moaned. This was exactly what he'd pictured, his fantasies made real. Hux gritted his teeth, Kylo was so hot and tight, slowly rocking his hips beneath him, but he had to hold back, wanted to make it last. Finally, huffing out a breath he didn't know he'd held he slid home, fully sheathed in Kylo's body.

Looking down he saw eyes blown almost black with desire and he placed a small peck on Kylo's open panting mouth as he began to move. He drew himself out almost fully before sliding smoothly back in one fluid movement. Hux gasped, breath blown out of him, pale thighs either side of his knees. He gave a few shallow movements, searching, Kylo panted as he thrust, pace increasing and suddenly let out a keening moan as Hux pressed against his prostate. Aiming for the same spot again, then again Hux gripped one of Kylo's thighs using it as leverage, the cries were coming faster now.

“Are you OK?” Hux panted out, breath beginning to speed up along with his thrusts.

“Oh yes! Oh please!” Kylo couldn't hold back, only aware of the man on top of him, filling him and the hand that Hux had somehow snaked between them to roughly jerk his cock in time with the thrusts. It was heat around him and within him, a pressure building until he couldn't take it any longer. "Ah! I'm close, I'm so close!" He matched Hux's thrusts pulling them closer together than ever. The hand on his cock was squeezing, wringing strings of nonsense syllables from his lips. The general was above him, formerly impeccable hair a fiery halo around his face, biting his lips as he worked Kylo over the edge. "Come on baby, you're so close." Hux's voice was ragged, hips thrusting and hand working every inch of him. Kylo felt himself spilling over the edge as a small desk ornament shattered on the other side of the room. Coming with a small sob he could only shudder through the aftershocks as Hux sped up, panting and diving down for a sloppy, open mouthed kiss before his cock swelled and pulsed inside him as he came with a loud cry of Kylo's name. They gazed at each other for a few seconds, exchanging small kisses as their bodies shuddered.

Hux collapsed on top of him, hair in complete disarray and covered in sweat. They lay breathing, not moving an inch until Hux gently pulled out, padding to the fresher to clean himself up. When he returned with a damp cloth Kylo was sitting up with what could only be described as a sappy smile on his face. It was close to peaceful as Hux had ever seen him, and maybe, just maybe he'd be seeing more of the man behind the mask. Handing the cloth to Kylo, Hux tilted his chin up to claim a slow soft kiss. He began pulling the covers of the bed over himself when Kylo grasped his hand, threading their fingers together.

“Thank you.” It was less than a whisper, it may even have been force projected into his head but Hux simply replied with another kiss.

Kylo got up, moving to gather his discarded clothes and leave when he heard a small cough behind him. Hux had pulled back the covers eyes crinkling with a smile as he gestured to the spot beside him.

“Where do you think you're going?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, brainworm that had to be freed. Apologies for any mistakes it's 4.30 right now. Enjoy!


End file.
